It means that I love you
by Tweedledum13
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been best friends from the moment that they met, everyone around them says it's only a matter of time before they realize that they really love each other as more than friends. Can one out of hand argument ruin them forever or bring them closer? Enjoy!


**Hey all, this is a one shot based around a one shot I did a while ago called When he walks, she follows. I deleted it a while ago because the point of view kept switching between first and thrid person, and honestly I wrote it at like 11 PM and I just didn't like it. It's not exactly the same and WHWSF, but I never saved that so I don't remember how it went. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think. :)**

Rose and Scorpius. You rarely found one without the other close behind. While there were many rumors, the two always claimed to be just friends. Rose didn't have many friends and Scorpius was the only friend she had that wasn't one of her cousins. Not that she wasn't nice to people, but she found it hard to trust whether people genuinely liked her or just wanted in on the Potter/Weasley fame. No one really knows how the two became friends, but they had been inseparable since the day they met on the train.

The friendship was not accepted well by either families, mostly because of prejudices they should have forgotten years ago. But now that they had been friends for almost seven years, their families had grown accustomed to seeing them together and no longer frowned upon the relationship.

Anyone who saw Rose and Scorpius together either assumed they were hiding their romantic relationship or that it was just a matter of time, but the two in question just scoffed at the idea.

They had an interesting love/hate relationship. They would be found arguing and screaming at each other at the top of their lungs and then found not five minutes later walking around laughing together.

"IF YOU WANTED TO GO SNOG LOLA IN THE BACK OF THE LIBRARY YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID SO INSTEAD OF MAKING UP EXCUSES THAT YOU HAD HOMEWORK!" Rose screamed at Scorpius, the face almost the same color as her hair. Scorpius looked just as mad, pulling at his platinum hair in frustration.

They were having it out in the middle of the Ravenclaw common room, the people around them paying them little attention. They were used to it, the pair argued like this at least once a week.

"I DID HAVE WORK TO DO, IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS ACCOSTED ON MY WAY TO FIND A BOOK, OKAY! YOU'RE ARE SO GODDAMN MISTRUSTING, IT'S LIKE HAVE A JEALOUS GIRLFRIEND. NO WONDER PEOPLE ONLY WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND TO BE IN THE PAPERS. YOU ARE SO FUCKING CLINGY!" Scorpius yelled back, realizing a moment too late what he had just said. No one ever brought up Roses' trust issues, it was just something they didn't talk about.

The whole room became silent and the color drained out of Roses' face. The screams dying in the throat. "You vile, disgusting, pure blooded, death eater scum," she hissed at him, "I hope you get the dementors kiss one day." Then she stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned audience and a perplexed Scorpius behind.

He wasn't sure how to feel now, he had just brought something up that really hurt his best friend, but in return she had said called him a death eater. People have called him that since before he even knew what it meant and the weight it carried. They had always judged him for his fathers' and grandfathers' actions during the war and it had always hurt him deeply that people just judged him on face value like that. It's part of the reason why he and Rose had become such fast friends.

They had ended up in the same carriage on the train to Hogwarts going toward their first year there. Both had been apprehensive of each other. Scared of how they would react when they realized who the other was. By the end of the train ride they had bonded over horror stories involving fake friendships and people claiming they knew them when they just took them on face value.

For the next few days they weren't seen together, when one walked into a room, the other would leave. In class, they sat far away from each other rather than together like they used to. The news about the break in their friendship spread like wild fire throughout Hogwarts.

Girls threw themselves at Scorpius, thinking that now that he no longer had Rose, he would want them, or at least that he would need some kind of distraction. Scorpius just waved them off, he found them annoying and remembered some of them as being part of the group of students that made fun of him, insulted him and never gave him a chance.

Rose also spent her time alone, all her cousins were trying to be extra nice to her and treated her differently, like she was fragile. Girls just wanted to gossip and find out all the dirt between her and Scorpius and boys just wanted to sleep with her now that Scorpius wasn't around to threaten them.

One day, after not speaking to each other for a little over a week Rose didn't come to breakfast, which was strange considering she had inherited Rons' appetite. Then she didn't show up to class, or lunch or her afternoon classes. Her roommates claimed not to have seen her in the dorms all day.

Rumors about Rose running away spread around school. Some speculated that she had a broken heart and couldn't handle seeing Scorpius every day. Others said she did it to get Scorpius' attention. The rest of the Weasley and Potter clan blamed themselves for crowding her and not seeing the signs that she may run away.

Scorpius didn't worry though. He knew, or at least thought he knew, where Rose was. When people asked him, he just shrugged.

After class he slowly made his way up to the third floor. Over the course of the past eight days without Rose, his misery made him tired. He could barely pull himself up the final set of steps, but somehow, he managed.

He walked up and down the hall a couple of times, thought of Rose running through his head, only stopping when he heard the familiar creaking of the door appearing in the wall.

The room of requirements. Rose used to come here a lot when they were younger, whenever she felt alone. He had never understood why, he had never asked.

He pulled open the door and was greeted with the sight of Rose sitting on a white love seat, her legs pulled up to under her chin, thin arms wrapped around them. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping, her erratic breathing gave that away.

"Rose…." Scorpius said quietly, not wanting to startle her. Her eyes snapped open, staring at him blankly.

"Rose, I-" He started, intending to apologize before she cut him off.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to say those things. Any of it. I was just so mad and hurt and it just came out because I wanted to hurt you just as bad. And I know that my trust issues are stupid and juvenile and what not, but-" She spoke a mile a minute, barely stopping to breathe.

"Rose! Stop!" She did, the previously unshed tears spilling over and making their way down her face. Scorpius went over and sat down next to her. Neither of them touching, but the close proximity was comforting to both of them.

"Why do you come here when you feel alone?" Scorpius asked quietly.

She gave a small watery laugh and shook her head. "You're going to think I'm a right nutcase when I tell you…but, I come here when I feel alone because…. Feeling lonely when no one is around is more comforting than when you're part of a crowd." Scorpius just nodded at her logic.

The awkwardness settled around them and Rose coughed, trying to break the tension. Scorpius ran his hands through his hair, sighing.

"Who would have thought that an argument could do this to us."

"It was bound to happen eventually, we always argue about the same thing."

"I know, I know. You always get mad when you catch me snogging some girl and honestly I guess to me there was a bit of a double standard. I could get mad at you for even talking to any blokes but you couldn't get mad at me for snogging some bird in the library. You know I only do it so you don't get hurt right, and you know that I won't get hurt because of those girls."

"I know you won't, but I will…" Rose replied quietly.

Scorpius turned to look at her, his silver eyes bright. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked her, trying to catch her eye.

"You know exactly what I mean." She said, her voice low, eyes still trained to the floor.

"Right…" Scorpius sighed, shoulders sagging as he got up off the love seat. He slowly made his way back to the door. The exhaustion he felt earlier today came back suddenly, putting that ten ton weight back on his shoulders. His feet dragged on the floor as he pushed the door open, leaving a stony faced Rose behind, just as he had found her earlier.

He was half way down the hall when he heard the reply he had craved since the day he met her. He turned to meet her scared blue eyes and smiled.

"It means that I love you."

**Please review and favorite :) **


End file.
